


dutch braids

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 1





	dutch braids

some days are just

good

i feel like i am beating the monster in my brain today

no alcohol or clawing nails

just tank tops and shorts and sunlight and warm weather and radio 

let me tell y'all how it feels to feel fucking great

i am loved by the world and i am in love with the world

people are so easy to love so i will love them all

orange lollipops and dresses that apparently make me look like a slut that i'll wear anyways

i am taking on the world

and this is me extending a hand

come with me?

you don't have to drown

the world is yours for the taking

all you have to do it take it


End file.
